Le lindorm amoureux
by Kaoriestel
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand un dragon se met en tête de se marier? Trouvera-t-il l'amour? Rien n'est moins sûr, car après tout, qui voudrait épouser un monstre? Lisez si vous aimez les contes!


**Disclaimer :** L'histoire et les personnages ne sont hélas pas à moi, mais sont tirés d'une vieille légende suédoise. 

**Résumé :** Il était une fois un terrible dragon qui s'était mis en tête de se marier… Trouvera-t-il l'amour ? Rien n'est moins sûr ! Car après tout, qui voudrait épouser un monstre ? Romance et fantastique sont au rendez-vous dans ce conte de fée revisité. Read and Review please !

* * *

**Le lindorm amoureux**

Il y a fort longtemps, à une époque si lointaine que bien peu de personnes s'en souviennent encore, vivait en Suède une souveraine qui se lamentait de ne pas avoir d'enfant pour lui succéder sur le trône. En désespoir de cause, elle alla un beau jour trouver une vieille femme à la sagesse réputée qu'on disait un peu magicienne. Celle-ci lui conseilla une étrange prescription : si la reine désirait enfanter, il lui suffisait de rentrer chez elle et de se faire servir à manger deux oignons fraîchement ramassés dès son retour au palais. Si elle consentait à les avaler tout crus, deux fils lui naîtraient certainement dans l'année.

Un peu déconcertée par la médication mais pleine d'enthousiasme quant à ses espoirs de descendance, la reine se rendit directement au potager de son château et fouilla elle-même la terre afin d'en retirer deux énormes oignons. Dans sa hâte, elle croqua le premier sans même avoir pris la peine d'en ôter les peaux. Elle faillit tout recracher tant l'oignon avait un goût épouvantable, mais, de peur que son projet échoue, elle se força tant bien que mal à avaler le reste. Quand au second oignon, elle prit soin de le peler précautionneusement avant de le manger.

Neuf mois plus tard, la reine s'apprêtait à accoucher, ainsi que la magicienne le lui avait prédit, lorsque la sage-femme qui veillait sur elle poussa un cri de terreur. Car l'être auquel la jeune femme donna le jour en premier lieu n'avait rien d'humain : il s'agissait d'un lindorm, à savoir un dragon à deux pattes, au corps de serpent recouvert d'écailles luisantes et visqueuses. Epouvantée par la monstrueuse créature, la sage-femme s'empressa d'ouvrir la fenêtre de la chambre et jeta au dehors l'infortuné draconnet qui s'enfuit dans la forêt voisine. Puis, elle revint auprès de la reine pour l'aider à mettre au monde un deuxième enfant, qui cette fois-ci se révéla être un adorable bébé joufflu à la peau blanche et aux cheveux dorés.

**OoOoOoOo**

Les années passèrent et le petit prince grandit en force et en beauté. Bientôt, il fut en âge de se marier, mais, bien qu'il représentât aux yeux de tous un excellent parti, aucune fiancée ne parvenait à s'attacher à lui. On eût dit qu'une étrange fatalité pesait sur le jeune homme, et l'empêchait de trouver une compagne. Dans ces conditions, il ne pouvait prétendre à hériter du royaume.

Finalement, ayant fêté son vingt-et-unième anniversaire, il résolut de partir à l'aventure afin de rechercher ailleurs la femme qu'il n'avait pu rencontrer chez lui. Il monta sur son beau destrier blanc et traversa la forêt qui s'étendait près des terres du château de sa mère. Alors qu'il chevauchait depuis quelques heures, il se trouva soudain nez à nez avec un gigantesque dragon à deux pattes dont la tête dépassait le sommet touffu des arbres. Le prince, désarçonné par sa monture effrayée, se releva promptement et portait déjà la main à son épée, prêt à vendre chèrement sa vie, lorsque le lindorm ouvrit la gueule et se mit à lui parler d'une voix caverneuse :

Je suis ton frère aîné. Tu ne pourras jamais trouver d' épouse avant que moi-même je ne sois marié et ne devienne l'héritier du royaume.

A ces mots, le jeune homme rebroussa chemin et rentra piteusement à pied au palais, son cheval s'étant enfui devant le dragon. Dès qu'il fut arrivé, il alla exposer toute l'affaire à sa mère. Celle-ci commença à contester les prétentions du lindorm, dont elle s'était pendant si longtemps évertuée à chasser le souvenir, mais son fils cadet refusa tout net d'usurper les droits de son frère aîné. Par honnêteté, sans doute, mais aussi parce qu'il se souciait fort peu de risquer un affrontement avec la redoutable créature…

De guerre lasse, la reine fit alors proclamer un édit, par lequel toutes les jeunes vierges du royaume devaient se rendre les unes après les autres dans les sous-bois, afin de se proposer comme épouses. Mais bien évidemment, aucune de ces jeunes filles n'alla de gaieté de cœur rencontrer un tel prétendant, et toutes furent refusées par le lindorm qui mettait à son mariage la condition expresse que sa future femme soit consentante.

Bientôt, il fallut faire appel aux demoiselles des royaumes voisins, mais elles non plus ne désiraient en aucune façon partager leur existence avec un monstre, fut-il prince héritier.

Cette situation inextricable aurait pu se prolonger indéfiniment si une noble dame étrangère, versée dans l'art de la magie et la connaissance des dragons, n'avait conseillé à sa propre fille de tenter l'expérience. Elle lui promit amour et bonheur, à condition de prendre certaines dispositions avant de se trouver face à face avec le dragon. Lorsque cette femme avisée eut confié son secret à sa fille, cette dernière se mit aussitôt en route pour gagner la forêt où se morfondait le lindorm en quête d'épouse.

Au terme d'un long et fatigant voyage, elle arriva enfin à destination et ordonna à sa suite de la laisser seule. Terrifiés à la perspective d'avoir à subir le courroux d'un dragon si jamais les choses tournaient mal, ses gens ne firent aucune difficulté à lui obéir. Dès qu'elle fut parvenue sur place et que la nuit tomba, l'imposant lindorm apparut au dessus de la cime des arbres et s'adressa sèchement à la jeune fille :

Que viens-tu faire en ces lieux ?

Je viens t'offrir ma main, noble prince, répondit-elle d'une voix paisible.

Es-tu venue ici de ton plein gré ? Sais-tu à quoi tu t'engages en m'épousant ? N'as-tu pas peur ? s'enquit-il d'un ton sceptique.

Pourquoi aurais-je peur, seigneur ? Je suis prête à t'aimer comme moi-même, si seulement tu daignais consentir à lier ta vie à la mienne.

Dans ce cas, déshabille-toi ! ordonna la dragon.

Oui seigneur, mais à une condition, répliqua-t-elle bravement sans paraître offusquée ni surprise par cette exhortation.

Une condition ! Quelle condition ? fulmina le lindorm.

A la condition qu'à chaque pièce de vêtement que je quitterai, tu te défasses de l'une de tes peaux.

Bien malgré lui, le dragon était déconcerté par l'audace dont faisait preuve la jeune princesse, et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer sa témérité. Après un instant de réflexion, il accepta cependant le pacte qui lui était proposé. Or, sur les recommandations de sa mère, la jeune fille avait pris soin de revêtir une quantité incroyable de robes, chemises et jupons, qu'elle avait enfilés les uns par dessus las autres. Aussi, chaque fois qu'elle ôtait un vêtement, elle en avait un autre en dessous, et le lindorm était contraint d'abandonner les unes après les autres ses peaux squameuses et écailleuses, comme s'il fondait sur place.

Ce déshabillage réciproque dura de nombreuses heures, presque toute la nuit, avec pour seuls témoins les quelques rares hiboux qui avaient osé s'aventurer dans cette partie reculée des bois, et dont les hululements plaintifs accentuaient le caractère mystérieux de toute la scène. Mais enfin, le moment arriva où la demoiselle n'eut plus qu'une légère chemise de dentelles sur le corps. Le lindorm s'était lui aussi débarrassé d'une quantité impressionnante de peaux, et sa taille s'était réduite à des proportions presque humaines. Dans un souffle, il murmura d'une voix rauque à la princesse :

Si tu m'aimes vraiment comme tu le prétends, déshabille-toi complètement. Enlève ta dernière chemise…

Alors, en frissonnant un peu dans la fraîcheur de l'aube qui se levait, la jeune fille retira sa dernière chemise et se dévoila, frêle et nue, devant le dragon à qui elle s'était donnée volontairement. Mais les plus somptueuses parures du monde n'étaient rien en comparaison de sa radieuse beauté. C'est ainsi que le lindorm ébloui la découvrit dans tout l'éclat de ses dix-sept printemps riches de toutes les promesses. Elle était semblable à une fée avec sa peau aussi douce et rosée qu'un pétale de rose, ses longs cheveux soyeux d'un brun cuivré qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux reins, et ses yeux immenses d'un vert profond, qui scintillaient comme deux émeraudes dans l'écrin de son visage aux traits purs.

Le dragon se pencha sur elle, et elle ferma les yeux, raidissant imperceptiblement son corps, comme si elle appréhendait le contact froid du serpent. Mais, avant de la toucher, le lindorm abandonna lui aussi sa dernière peau animale, et à la place de la bête hideuse il n'y eut plus qu'un magnifique jeune homme qui prit délicatement la courageuse princesse dans ses bras accueillants pour la réchauffer.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant, et sans un mot de plus, ils échangèrent un premier baiser d'une exquise tendresse que seul l'amour véritable connaît. Le sortilège avait été rompu, et le prince avait recouvré une apparence humaine.

**OoOoOoOo**

Les noces eurent lieu peu de temps après. La réception fut fastueuse et tout le peuple fut prié de venir saluer son nouveau souverain et sa jeune épouse. Parmi les nombreux invités, le frère cadet était lui aussi présent, ainsi que la reine mère, ravie d'avoir retrouvé son premier enfant.

Soudain, elle sentit quelqu'un qui lui tapait sur l'épaule. Se retournant, elle reconnut la vieille magicienne qui lui avait conseillé de manger des oignons tant d'années auparavant. La pauvre femme semblait troublée et une vive anxiété se lisait sur sa physionomie. D'une voix rapide, tout en roulant les yeux, elle finit par dire à son ancienne cliente :

A propos, j'ai oublié de vous préciser : assurez-vous bien de peler les oignons avant de les manger !

**Fin.**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà, c'était une petite fic inspirée par un conte que j'ai lu il y a longtemps et que j'aime beaucoup. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis. Merci! 


End file.
